In the Dark
by aloriahfrey
Summary: Inspired by the motel sign I saw that read, "No power. Rooms for 10 off normal rate". Dean figures they really don't need the lights anyway. There are plenty of ways for he and Sam to stay busy in the dark.


**A/N: **This story sort of turned into a tribute to a bunch of my kinks, including the brother!kink, teasing, Dean's exceptionally dirty mouth, rimming, a kink I have for Jared Padalecki's muscles...need I go on? The next part will include more smut, but will also include fluff and brother cuddles and some domestic Sam and Dean.

* * *

"Hey, Sammy, check that out," Dean insisted, pointing through the windshield at the motel sign they were passing. It read, "No power. Rooms for $10 off normal rate." He figured it had to do with the bitchin' storm they'd just driven through. It was a damn good thing Baby was such a tough broad, because other cars were nearly blown off the road from the strength of the wind.

"Might as well save some cash, right?" Sam said as Dean pulled into the parking lot of the motel.

"That was my thought. Besides, who needs power?" He was pretty sure they could keep themselves plenty warm and entertained for the night. No heat or television was needed, just a bed and a warm body to press up against—Sam's body to be more specific.

Dean had an obsession with Sam's body. He was in love with the curvature of his muscles and the shadowy dips they created. He liked to slide his tongue over them, tracing the shallow valleys with the tip…

He smirked at that thought and glanced over at his brother as he parked the Impala. "What're we gonna do with no TV, Sammy? Gonna have to keep ourselves busy somehow."

Sam's eyes were already dark as he looked at Dean and he wore a positively devious grin on his face. The combination sent a pleasant little shiver down Dean's spine. He loved it when his baby brother looked at him that way—like he wanted to do every dirty thing in the book to him and then some.

They didn't waste any time checking in and as they went to find their room Dean joked about a comment the desk clerk had made. "They've got candles, Sam. It'll be all _romantic_."

He didn't miss the soft blush to Sam's cheeks as he smiled and stopped outside the appropriate door.

"You like that idea, don't you?" Dean asked, stepping up to his brother and gently pushing him back against the door before they could even get inside. He leaned in, nuzzling his nose against Sam's neck and ear as he whispered, "Want me makin' love to you in the candlelight. Want me inside of you, movin' nice and slow, making it last all night…"

"Dean," Sam muttered breathlessly, pushing his hips forward into Dean's. He was already hard and he gripped the front of his brother's shirt tightly. "Inside. Now."

Smirking, Dean released Sam and unlocked the door, turning his phone on for light as they stepped inside. He quickly located the candles and lit them, spreading them around so that the soft, orange glow covered most of the room. Once he was done he turned to see Sam standing near the end of the bed just watching him, his eyes soft and dark and mouth parted just slightly. He was even more beautiful in the candlelight and Dean was aching to see how the ripples of his muscles would look, those curves and shadows intensified by the dim light.

He'd given Sam shit about the whole idea of a romantic night together, but that was all out the window now. As he stepped up to Sam, hands slipping under the fabric of his t-shirt and running over his warm, soft skin, Dean wanted nothing more than to make love to Sam so slow and sweet that it drove them both crazy.

"I think this needs to come off," Dean insisted, tugging at the hem of Sam's shirt.

"Yeah?" Sam said softly, smirking down at him.

"Mhmm." Dean slipped the fabric over Sam's head and tossed it aside, taking a moment to step back and admire the view. It was just as amazing as he thought it would be, particularly Sam's hip and collarbones. They were even more defined, those delicious nooks making Dean's tongue dance across his lips. "Fuck, Sammy…so damn beautiful…"

Sam smiled, eyes full of love and adoration, and pulled Dean to him. "Not as beautiful as you."

Dean leaned into the hand that Sam pressed to his cheek and turned his head to place a small kiss to his palm. Sometimes it scared him how much he loved Sam. The feeling was overwhelming—taking over every inch of him from the inside out. It was in his heart, in his blood, in his soul…everywhere. Sam was just all around him, the only thing he saw and the only thing he wanted.

"Lay down," Dean instructed, gently pushing Sam back towards the bed. "Gonna take my time with you, baby boy."

Sam obeyed, backing up to the top of the bed and watching eagerly as Dean crawled over him. Dean straddled him, bringing his lips tantalizingly close to Sam's, and wound a hand into the back of his hair as he whispered, "Gonna put my mouth all over you…taste every inch of your perfect fuckin' body."

He closed the space between them, brushing his lips over Sam's lightly and tracing little teasing kisses down his jaw line.

"Dean, you're gonna kill me," Sam breathed, pushing his hips up into Dean's, the large bulge in his jeans telling Dean that he was already so turned on that he could barely stand it.

"Patience, sweetheart," Dean said softly, mouth moving gently against Sam's ear. "I'll take care of you. I always do."

He proceeded to trail kisses down Sam's neck and chest, taking extra time to nip and lick at his collarbones. He made a long stop at Sam's nipples, too, sucking them into his mouth and brushing his teeth over them. This made his brother squirm and whimper, hands pushing through Dean's hair before gripping it tightly.

"Love this, don't you, Sammy?" Dean spoke between the kisses he trailed down Sam's stomach, smirking as Sam shivered and moaned. "Love your big brother's mouth on you…"

It was no secret to him that Sam got off on that; that the taboo of what they had with each other only heightened the experience for him. Dean liked it, too—liked knowing it was his sweet baby brother writhing underneath him, urging Dean down towards his achingly hard cock.

"Fuck, Dean, keep talking," Sam urged, head thrown back and pupils blown wide with desire.

"Gonna suck your cock. Take it all for you and suck you so good." He started to unfasten Sam's jeans, taking his time as he did so and placing quick, teasing kisses to his brother's dick through the denim. "That what you want? 'Cause it's what I want—my baby brother's cock in my mouth."

"God, Dean, _please…please_."

Dean knew he could make Sam come just like this—just talking to him and teasing him. That's not what he wanted though. He wanted to taste him, wanted to swallow every drop that Sam could give him. And then he wanted to start all over again, getting him hard a second time and fucking him senseless.

"Tell me how bad you want it," he urged, loving to hear Sam beg him. It drove him fucking crazy.

"So damn bad, Dean. Please, I need it…," Sam panted, looking down at Dean with wide, desperate eyes.

"What do you want? Gotta tell me or I'm just gonna keep teasin'."

"I want you to suck my cock."

He practically whimpered it and the broken, longing sound of his voice was too much for Dean. He couldn't wait any longer and he eagerly pulled Sam's pants and boxers down to his knees, groaning with anticipation as his dick was freed from the cloth. It was so hard, straining up towards his belly and dripping precome there.

Dean leaned forwards and lapped up the sticky fluid from Sam's stomach before he slowly slid the tip of tongue into the slit of Sam's cock. He fucking loved the way his brother tasted, so sweet and pure thanks to all the healthy shit he always ate, and as he slid his mouth over his length he nursed at the head for a moment.

But when Sam moaned and bucked his hips upward, Dean couldn't resist the invitation. He placed his hands on Sam's hips and took his cock all the way into his mouth, licking a stripe up the underside of it and then swirling his tongue over the head.

"Shit, Dean, feels so damn good…," he hissed, gripping the sheets and watching Dean hungrily.

Dean slowly worked his mouth on Sam, kissing and licking and teasing until his brother had his head thrown back and was groaning a string of curses mixed with Dean's name. He rolled his hips, pushing himself deeper into Dean's mouth, and Dean took it eagerly. He swallowed every inch that Sam gave him, muffled moans escaping him as Sam fucked his mouth.

He let Sam go at it for a while, but when he felt him starting to tense under his hands he pulled back. Sam made a little whine of disappointment and stared down at Dean with the most desperate eyes he'd ever seen.

"Not yet, sweetheart," he said softly, running his hands down Sam's stomach and teasing his hip bones with the tips of his thumbs. He watched his brother shiver under his touch and continued, "Told you I was gonna make this last, didn't I?"

"Jesus, Dean," Sam groaned. "I wanna come so bad…"

"Soon. But not yet." Dean smirked and continued his exploration of Sam's body, kissing his way down his long, toned legs. He traced the tip of his tongue over the insides of his thighs and stroked his hands down his calves to his feet. His mouth followed his hands a moment later and he smiled mischievously as he ran his tongue up the bottom of Sam's feet.

Sam wriggled, his straining cock twitching eagerly against his stomach, and moaned low in his throat. "Ah…_fuck_…Dean, c'mon, stop teasing—"

"Not teasing," Dean insisted between the gentle kisses he was placing to the pads of Sam's toes. "Gonna give you what you want, Sammy. You know I will."

"So _do it already_."

He watched as Sam reached for his cock and Dean lightly slapped his brother's hand away. "Uh-uh, Sammy. That's my job."

Sam glared at him now, but the desire in his eyes somewhat ruined the effect. Dean chuckled and crawled back over him, meeting his gaze and whispering, "Ask me real nice and I might say yes."

"_Please_. I want it so bad, Dean. Wanna come in your mouth." Sam stared up at him longingly and held his hips tightly. His eyes were wide and needy and his labored breaths puffed through his soft, parted lips.

Fuck, there was no way Dean could say no to that. He groaned and moved back down Sam's body, taking him into his mouth with a renewed urgency. He sucked Sam's cock deep and quick, his right hand caressing Sam's balls while the other roamed to his tight entrance. He rubbed the pad of his finger over it in a slow circle, loving the way Sam pushed against his touch, silently asking for more.

He wasn't going to give it to him yet. No, he was going to finish him off and then he was going to get his tongue where his finger was currently exploring. He loved to eat Sam out, just like he was a girl, his face buried in his brother's most intimate place, tongue lapping at his hole eagerly and fingers stretching him open.

That sounded so good and Dean sped up his pace, not wanting to rush things but also incredibly hungry for the ideas running through his mind. After a moment he replaced his mouth with his hand and started to talk to Sam, knowing just what to say to get him off.

"C'mon, Sammy…come for your big brother," he urged, his voice deep and gravelly. "I wanna taste you—want your come all over my tongue and down my throat. Fuckin' do it, baby boy…"

Sam cried out, body tensing and then jerking as Dean's mouth wrapped around the head of his dick and his orgasm tore through him.

Dean practically growled as that sweet, hot fluid spurted onto his tongue and he swallowed it eagerly, nursing at Sam's cock to coax out more. He didn't have a thing for come—it was just Sammy's that he loved so much.

"Taste so good," he said softly as Sam slipped from his mouth. He licked his lips and moved to kiss Sam, letting him taste himself. "Like that, don't you? Like the way you taste on my tongue?"

Sam nodded and a small smile spread over his lips. "I love you, Dean. So much."

"Oh, just wait. You think you love me now? I'm just gettin' started, honey."


End file.
